Yes
by MeriTrells
Summary: First in the Opposites Attract series, which is basically a rewrite from the middle of Bound. Definite Trip and T'Pol.
1. Yes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek Enterprise, nor any Star Trek series for that matter. Should that ever change I will alert you.

**A.N. **This first chapter is somewhat confusing but it will make sense way down the line. This is a rewrite of Enterprise starting with midway through _Bound _and continuing until the death of Trip and T'Pol's eldest child. (It will take awhile.) And now please read, review, and enjoy.

_**Yes**_

Perfect

You glance around the room. They're a strange bunch. The best of the best, the crème de la crème, but very strange. Next to you is an Andorian, except with the remnants of pointed ears, with bumps, ridges, on his nose, and with a high, rather hilly, forehead. He's bent in concentration with a Tellerite with green skin and a human with webbed fingers. So unique, so diverse, all the best.

They beckon you over and you walk like you were taught, calm and efficient. Never mind that your life, your families lives, your entire world may depend on what they're looking at. Because you have the best of the best working for you. As you come closer you hear what they are saying.

"Well they obviously don't die-"

"Obviously-"

"The trick is getting permission."

"Why is that a difficult?" You ask. The scene before you is wrong, any fool could see that.

"We don't know where it went wrong."

"-Till we find that-"

You sigh and look at the screen. At the girl there. And you freeze. Internally only of course.

"Her eyes…"

"What about them."

"They're blue." You explain.

"But he insisted…"

"If they aren't…"

"He must not have…"

"But why?" That's the question now. So you look. Trying to remember what you know as you search for why. Then you find it. Such a little thing; such an insignificantly little thing. And you show them. And they agree. So you contact headquarters, get permission, send someone to fix it, and it's back to normal. Or at least as normal as it gets. 'Till the next thing pops up and you head off. But it's okay 'cause you're the best of the best, the crème de la crème. You're perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **To set you up this is mid-way through Bound. Kelby, under the influence of the Orions, has fried the warp reactor. He is in the brig and the three Orions are still aboard and not known to be spies. Yet. Meanwhile, T'Pol attempts to broach a difficult subject with Trip (for the first time.) Now please read, review, and enjoy.

Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker the third fiddled with a panel then cursed. "Increase power by 10." The ensign did so and the panel…didn't change. "Damn it, Kelby's fried 'em good. Okay, bring 'er down."

"Bridge to Engineering."

"Engineering here, capt'n. It doesn't look good."

"Acknowledged. How soon before we have warp."

"As soon as we get the necessary parts. I can give you impulse but warp; those ports are gone for good." There was a pause as the words sunk in.

"T'Pol, how long would it take to get home at full impulse?"

"Approximately 215.9 years, sir. However, there is a space station 76 hours from our current position."

"I say we try the station. Travis, set a heading. T'Pol, go help Trip in Engineering."

"On my way Captain."

"Good, Bridge to Engineering."

"Engineering still here sir. T'Pol's comin' down."

"How'd you know that?" Captain Archer's voice matched the puzzlement that Trip knew was written all over his face.

"Ya forgot ta shut down the com-link sir." Trip said with a smile. It was unlike his friend to be so forgetful. Maybe the Captain had some other things on his mind. Three green girls for instance.

"Right, Bridge out."

Trip turned back to the panel. It was strange really. Every male on board except him seemed to be drooling over these girls, like they were Aphrodite come to life. Why wasn't he? They should be the perfect distraction from his own problems. They should be helping him move on, forget- The door slid open and in walked T'Pol. Forget her. The woman, who betrayed him, used him, who cared _nothing_ for him. Yes, these women should be the perfect distraction, and yet they weren't.

"Do you require assistance?" T'Pol's voice was as calm and cold as ever. Well two could play at that game. "Yeah, could you adjust the plasma relays when I tell ya ta?" Tucker asked while getting on his back to see if he could fix the broken relies and get phaser banks back up. They worked in silence for a little while, T'Pol contemplating what she was about to say, Trip remembering the rule "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"Have you had any unusual daydreams lately?" T'Pol asked without preamble.

"Daydreams?" What the hell? Why did she want to know that?

"Daydreams. They would involve a large white room and-"

"Yeah." T'Pol paused, gearing herself up. Trip pulled himself out angrily. "Wanna tell me what the hell they're about."

"I believe we are bonded."

"Bonded eh? And this means…" Of course he had to ask; she could never just straight out tell him anything. Like "I love you" or "Go to Hell, I through with you." No she had to keep him guessing; well no more. He wasn't playing her game any more, he'd get over her; if it meant cutting off the nose to spite the face, well who needed a sense of smell anyway?

"We are telepathically linked."

"Ya can read my mind." Trip's anger was growing by the second.

"Not exactly."

"Well then what exactly does it mean?"

"We are joined forever-"

"No, no we are not, T'Pol. There is no we to be joined." T'Pol looked thoroughly confused. "Don't ya get it T'Pol, I've had enough, I'm through. Ya can go bond with someone else, but I'm done with ya." And he stalked out the doors without a backward glance.

T'Pol sighed. That had not gone well at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** This is mostly just a filler chapter. The next one is where things really start happening. It should be up in not so long. Now please read, review, and enjoy. P.S. A special thanks goes out to CTScan for alerting me to the mistakes in previous chapters. They have been corrected.

T'Pol was worried. She'd never admit to it but she was. Trip had been avoiding her since she'd tried to talk to him about their bond. When he entered her meditation he'd ignore her, sometimes pacing angrily, sometimes standing still, and never speaking. When they worked together on the engines he'd talk to her only when absolutely essential. Her attempts at conversation were met with stony silences or the occasional one-word answer. Another thing she'd never admit to was how much this hurt her.

Fortunately they were almost at the space-station. Pretty soon they would have the necessary parts to fix the warp engine. Perhaps once Trip had his engines running he'd be willing to talk to her. Yes, she would wait until then.

Captain Jonathan Archer was many things but patient was not one of them. Especially when it came to his ship. As soon as they were in hailing range of the space station he had a message sent explaining their problem. After a few minutes spent talking to an actual living being he had clearance to dock and permission for all his crew members except the Orion women to go aboard. The manager had been quite insistent that they remain on _Enterprise_ and nothing Jon said could talk him out of it. As for parts, the station was willing to be paid in something so valuable that wars were fought over them on Jon's world. Chef was rather upset at how many spices he lost but other than that there were no problems. There was even time for shore leave for those outside of engineering.

Jon paused mid-pace. Yes life was good. Alright so he'd really like for the Orions to be allowed on the station, he felt so guilty he had to order them to remain on _Enterprise_, but other then that everything was great. So why didn't Trip seem to share his feelings. Every time he'd spoken to Trip recently Trip seemed preoccupied and a bit sad. _Probably because the engines weren't working_ Jon concluded. _That or being back on _Enterprise _made him realize how much he misses us on the _Columbia. _Well if he wants to come back I'll let him. I'm not going to keep Kelby after this incident_. Jon resolved to talk to Trip tonight at dinner. The universe's problems solved, he resumed pacing.

Hoshi Sato's first impression of the space station was one of wonder. It was large but old. There was a Klingon bird of prey docked to a section that looked like it was held together by just spit and prayers. Maybe just the prayers. Another ship seemed to be dismantling the top section and near the bottom was an extraordinarily small ship that she doubted could hold a warp engine.

"I don't like the fact that there are Klingons here, sir," Malcolm said to the captain, "How do we know they won't attack us."

"The manager assures us they won't attack. Weapons aren't even allowed on the station," Captain Archer replied.

"With all do respect, sir, they don't need weapons against humans. And you are still wanted by the Klingon Empire," Malcolm reminded him, paranoid as always.

"I don't know about that. It seems to me we parted on decent terms at our last encounter," Captain Archer said smiling.

"Are you referring to the one were the human augments nearly killed a Klingon colony or the encounter where Klingons kidnapped Dr. Phlox, sir?" Travis mumbled so that only Hoshi could here him. Hoshi suppressed her laughter. T'Pol raised an eyebrow and glanced at Travis, but didn't say anything.

"All the same, sir, I'd like to keep the weapons charged and on-line." Malcolm said.

"I'm afraid that's not permitted, Lieutenant. The station has a strict no weapons policy. If it's any comfort the Klingons aren't allowed weapons either."

Malcolm sighed. "Yes sir."

Hoshi thought he sounded a bit more upset than the occasion warranted. But then again, this _was_ Malcolm.

_Enterprise_ docked on the side opposite the bird of prey and her crew stepped out eager to explore the station.


End file.
